


Many Years From Now

by Niccetje



Category: John Lennon - Fandom, McLennon - Fandom, Paul McCartney - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: M/M, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niccetje/pseuds/Niccetje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I miss you. Remember I've always been true, Paul thought. And he finally realised what he thought he had written as an aftermath of a night with the bottle he had written for John. Their relationship was as fragile as could be, and he'd do anything to maintain it as perfectly as possible. But there was his girlfriend. His job. If there was a choice to make, he knew how he would decide, and John knew that, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Years From Now

The forest was cold and stormy. All the leaves on the ground made up for a beautiful mix of colours. It was then that Paul McCartney took a stroll through said forest. If he was as creative as he had been in the early 60s and 70s, he'd have known how to put these visual impressions into a song. But now that wrinkles decorated his swollen eyes and sorrow had overtaken his voice when talking about the old days he didn't feel the urge to do so. He felt just right, right here, right now. He used to walk these forests with John when they were young. They would climb trees and laugh and sit here and smoke. Sometimes they'd bring their guitars and they would jam with only the forest deers and foxes and birds to be their witnesses. How glad he was he could at least still remember those times. 

'Macca! Over here!', he heard John shout as he was halfway up the tree that had these little bench-like branches that they used to sit on. 'Wha'?', Paul asked, sliding down the tree and looking at his friend in disbelief. 'I found sumthin'!' Paul sighed and ran up to his best friend. They had just come back from their first USA tour and Paul felt it did both of them good to cool down a bit from all the fame they had experienced throughout the posterior months. 'Wha' is it?' he shouted once again but John didn't answer. 'Jus' come around, you fool!' Paul only heard John's voice echoing in the forest but he couldn't see him anymore. 

Someone grabbed his face from behind and held his eyes shut. 'John!', he hissed angrily as he made an effort to get John off his back. John laughed at him and gently placed a kiss on his neck. 'I've been waiting so long', he whispered into his ear and released Paul's eyes so that he could turn around and look him into his eyes. Immediately after, he connected his lips with Paul's, dragging him into a soft kiss that made them both get goosebumps on their arms. But after a moment, Paul drew away. John was looking at him in surprise, he noticed, and he quickly turned his gaze to the tree next to them. 

'You know, there could be people watching'  
John looked at him, his eyebrow shifting upwards. 'I don't think so. Why would ya care, anyway?'  
Paul turned away from John's gaze once more; he didn't want to tell him what was on his mind. He was sure John would know already. 'We're fab, John' he answered instead.  
'Don't be so foolish!' John laughed, but it was not the kind of laugh that would make Paul cringe in the rear of his belly and that would set the butterflies loose, it was that kind of laughter that said 'You are crazy and I am making fun of you.'  
'We could be busted, ya know. There's fans everywhere.' There, he had said it.  
'Tell you wha', Paul.' John's eyes were darker now, colder. 'I thought you loved me.' He turned away, leaving Paul standing to the tree they had wanted to climb together and sit there for a while and just forget about all the craziness that had been going on in both of their lives. He wanted to stop John, wanted to grab his shoulder hard and throw him to the forest ground where he'd lock his lips with his - he could already feel them soft and tender upon his own. 

'John!', he cried. John stopped in his movements but didn't turn around. 'I luv ya.' John turned around instantly. 'You mean tha'?' His voice was weak. 'Yeah.' Both men got to their feet at the same time. They were approaching each other slowly until Paul could have reached John's cheeks with his own if he moved another inch. 'I love you, too' John whispered into Paul's ear, making the other man shiver lightly. 'Let's go somewhere where nobody can find us' Paul answered, his voice and body already tense. 'No. This is our place, Paul.'  
'But what about the law, John? The law!' - 'Don't be stupid. Nobody's here. Besides - I wouldn't care. Let them know.' John drew away from Paul a bit. 'Let them know for fuck's sake!' he screamed. A few birds some hundred yards away from them burst through the crowns of the trees, fleeing from the strange voices of those two men.  
'I don't care what George 'n Ringo'll say' - 'But they already know.'  
'I don't mind what Brian'll say!' - 'He knows. And if our fans will know we can forget about our dream, John.'  
'I dreamed this dream because of you, Paul.' - 'Me, too.' 

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, each trying to figure out what was best for them - and their careers. 'I want to be with you, Paul.'  
'Do you think I don't?'  
They kissed. It was a soft and shy kiss that John placed upon Paul's upper lip. The younger returned the favour by kissing him on his lower lip. 'Let's go', Paul muttered. John shook his head. 'Right here, Macca.' The kiss intensified. Paul could feel goosebumps beginning to spread about his whole body. 'I need you' he heard John's voice whispering in his ear. And so he chose to close his eyes and not think about the situation they were in - he forgot about all the fans that were desperate to catch a glimpse of him and John, he forgot about the band, about their duties. And about their fame. All that mattered this particular moment was John. John's hands that were touching his shoulders gently, John's lips that were all over his, his warmth that he felt through their hug. 

'Down', he heard John pant and he obeyed immediately. He could already feel John getting wilder - he kept touching him in all the spots he knew to be sensitive. 'John...' he moaned when John lay down on top of him, grinding their erections together. 'I love ya' was the answer he got. Paul thrust upwards, longing for John's touch. It had been so long, the time they had spent in lousy hotel rooms together without just one touch, all the times they had to hide their love from the others. Although they knew that George and Ringo did know about their secret relationship they felt uneasy to act like a couple in front of them. They had never told them, anyway. It was not like that it was all written in stone. Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I miss you. Remember I've always been true Paul thought. And he finally realised what he thought he had written as an aftermath of a night with the bottle he had written for John. Their relationship was as fragile as could be, and he'd do anything to maintain it as perfectly as possible. But there was his girlfriend. His job. If there was a choice to make, he knew how he would decide, and John knew that, too.

Paul moaned loudly as John took his throbbing erection into his hand and began gently rubbing up and down. 'Shush' - 'I'm trying John!' Paul clenched his teeth to keep his voice down. Before Paul could notice John had pulled down his pants so he could get better access to his penis. 'Please..' Paul shivered and gave John a pleading look. 'Alright' the older one said and placed a kiss onto Paul's stomach. He let his lips trace down Paul's slight curves and soon his lips reached his crotch. He looked up to Paul, winking at him. Paul's cheeks turned red immediately. HIs breath was quicker now, John noticed. He parted his lips, looking at Paul sexily and then - not breaking their eye contact - he took Paul's tip into his mouth and slid around it with his tongue. He felt Paul shiver and clench, he immediately fell in love with his reaction. And he wanted more. 

John took the whole of his erection into his mouth, causing Paul to thrust up violently. John gagged, but continued to suck and lick at his member. 'John..' the younger of the two moaned through his clenched teeth. Then he felt John's hands all over his balls, massaging them gently and stroking his ass. He shivered, he was very sensitive around that area, and John knew exactly where to touch him to make him ready. His finger entered Paul's butthole. He tried to relax, and with John's mouth all over him he managed. Then he felt John's lips at his collarbone and his hard erection at his entrance. 'Please' he whispered into John's ear, placing a kiss onto the sensitive spot behind his ear. 'yes..' John shivered. He placed his member at Paul's hole, making him shiver. Gently, he shoved into him. His lover cringed. John could see an expression of fear and pain in his face, he slowed down, not wanting to hurt Paul more than necessary. After a few moments he was fully in and allowed Paul to relax before thrusting into him. 

Paul screamed loudly when John hit his prostate with a well-placed thrust. He felt John's grin upon him. John always knew how to make him beg for more. He stared at John, lips parted, panting. And with John's next thrust, he came. He felt John harden inside him - his lover was panting, too, and within seconds from him, he let out a groan and came inside his lover. He felt the moisture inside him and John's penis slowly softening as they lay in the forest, softly cuddling to each other. 'I love you', John moaned softly before he fell asleep on top of Paul who followed shortly afterwards. 

Ah yes, the good times. Paul McCartney chuckled softly as he reached that spot where he and John used to get together after a stressful day at the studio. Or to get away from their wifes, later on. His hand stroked the carving in the tree that he stood next to. PJ it read. Sometimes he wished their time spent together would have never ended. In these days, he was happy he at least had something to remember, something to come back to when the Beatles had long ago parted. And sometimes he caught himself thinking it was meant to be the way it was.


End file.
